


Дримтимы-фейлы

by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Цикл крэковых драбблов про дримтимы, которые почему-то оказались не настолько удачными, как хотелось бы.Было написано на вторую БВХ в куроко-дежурке.
Comments: 1





	1. Аомине, Ниго, сиськи, приглашенная звезда — Куроко, PG (но за мысли Аомине всегда можно дать выше)

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи и примечания к каждому драбблу - в заголовках.

Ниго был лучшим слушателем на свете. Главным образом из-за того, что никому не мог разболтать услышанное. А еще участливо дышал, тяфкал и стремился облизать.

Дайки пару раз подумывал просто пихнуть Ниго в сумку и забрать с собой после очередной встречи с ним и Тецу. Потом представлял себе месть последнего и ставил подхваченного Ниго на место.

Приходилось жаловаться Ниго при редких встречах или еще как-нибудь выкручиваться. Хотя Тецу почему-то был против даже одолжить свою собаку ненадолго, хотя Дайки ему на новеньком журнале поклялся, что вернет!

Это недоверчивый Кагами так плохо на Тецу влиял, однозначно.

Дайки прищурился от слишком яркого солнечного света, прикрыл лицо ладонью и продолжил жаловаться на несправедливую жизнь.

— Я начал с самого простого. Поймал Сацуки на перемене, — Дайки потер шишку на затылке и поморщился. — Кто ж знал, что она сразу драться начнет?!

Ниго сочувственно тявкнул. Дайки приободрился и оставил ноющую шишку в покое.

— Но Сацуки я еще уговорю! — он ощутил прилив уверенности в своих силах, вот только Ниго, похоже, считал, что это Дайки зря. Ну, судя по скулежу. Еще и смотрел наверняка этим фирменным взглядом. Интересно, как Тецу удалось научить собаку так смотреть?

Надо будет у кого-нибудь из них тоже научиться. Сацуки же никогда не перечила ни Тецу, ни Ниго...

Это на чувства и желания Дайки ей плевать.

И раз она так — то он просто и не будет ее снова звать. Он же и так уже нашел идеальную кандидатуру на роль своей главной болельщицы!

— Вот тренер идиота Кагами — совсем другое дело, сразу согласилась! — похвастался Дайки. Послеполуденное солнце пекло все сильнее и сильнее, у него даже щеки разгорелись.

Ниго вопросительно гавкнул.

— Ну да, я не уверен, что она поняла, что я имел в виду, — поправил себя Дайки. — Но она хотя бы не стала драться.

Вместо этого эта Алекс так его поцеловала, что Дайки казалось, будто у него до сих пор губы горят. Губы — и грудь в тех местах, где об нее расплющились шикарные мягкие сиськи.

Надо будет уточнить у Кагами. Тот, пусть и не догонял — что с идиота взять, — какое счастье свалилось на него прямиком из Америки, мог донести до своей тренерши идею Дайки.

— Надо будет в вашу школу зайти, — задумчиво решил Дайки после размышлений о том, что в одну команду поддержки с Алекс Сацуки не пойдет. Тем более если там больше никого не будет. — Айда же не откажется?

Конечно, не откажется, она же вроде у них умная. И чего Сацуки так взъелась? Как будто ей каждый день предлагают войти в группу поддержки лучшего баскетболиста Японии! Но ничего. Он уговорит Айду, а там Сацуки уже не сможет отказаться!

— Тренер убьет тебя, даже не дослушав, — неожиданно ответил вместо Ниго Тецу. Дайки так не ожидал услышать человеческий голос, что чуть трубку не выронил. — И будет права.

— Сацуки тебе уже пожаловалась! — Дайки заподозрил предательство и все-таки решил, что и без Сацуки обойдется.

— Зато ты жалуешься моей собаке, Аомине-кун, это хуже. И не звони Ниго больше, — жестоко заявил Тецу. Дайки попытался возразить: он же не знал, что трубку снимет Ниго, а не Тецу! Но тот уже формально попрощался и сбросил звонок, так и не дослушав возражений.

Дайки пихнул телефон в сумку и закинул руки за голову. Что-то все шло не совсем по плану.

Надо узнать у Мидоримы свой сегодняшний талисман. И все исправить, попробовать еще раз.

Отказываться от такой гениальной идеи Дайки не собирался.


	2. Касамацу, Сейрин, Кайджо, PG

Проснулся Касамацу в чужой комнате. В этом не было ничего удивительного, случалось — поездки в тренировочный лагерь, визиты к родственникам, ночевки у друзей.

Но в этот раз Касамацу не просто проснулся в незнакомом месте — он совершенно точно помнил, что засыпал совсем не здесь.

— Капитан, что-то не так? — спросил смутно знакомый голос, и в поле его зрения возникла взлохмаченная рыжая голова. И брови. Такие брови забыть сложно.

Касамацу медленно сел и молча огляделся, потирая глаза и пытаясь побыстрее проснуться. Просторная светлая комната, куча небрежно разбросанных футонов, знакомый стук мяча за окном.

И команда Сейрин почти в полном составе, устремившая на него выжидающие взгляды.

Касамацу привычно нахмурился, кашлянул и спросил:

— Что я здесь делаю?

Они переглянулись, и кто-то из первогодок-запасных предположил:

— Эээ... Спите?

— Почему я сплю именно здесь? — с нажимом уточнил Касамацу, начиная раздражаться.

Что-то здесь было не так. Очень не так.

— А где вам еще спать в тренировочном лагере, если не вместе со своей командой? — притворно изумился Киеши.

Его тут же перебил еще один игрок запаса, чем-то неуловимо похожий внешне на кота:

— Капитан, вы вчера на тренировке упали — в вас Бакагами врезался...

— Эй, почему сразу я?! — не преминул тут же возмутиться тот, но его проигнорировали.

— ...и врач предупредил, что могут быть последствия. Вы не помните?

Они что, совсем его за идиота держат?! Серьезно? Да кто поверит в такой бред!

— Посредством последствий исходят причины из следствий, — задумчиво изрек Изуки и тут же полез за блокнотом.

Остальные о чем-то шепотом заспорили, пихая друг друга, и Касамацу изумленно наблюдал за ними, не зная, что и думать.

Кажется, в какой-то момент после очередного каскада идиотских выходок своей команды он действительно с завистью подумал, что хорошо бы быть капитаном в Сейрин... но ему даже в голову не приходило, что это мимолетное желание способно осуществиться. Тем более — так.

Не мог же целый мир поменяться силой мысли?

— Вот оно как, — наконец протянул он, расправил плечи и уверенно объявил: — Ладно, хватит прохлаждаться! Подъем и разминка!

*

Тренировку в тот день запомнили все. И были готовы официально признать ее в чем-то даже более адской, чем обычные тренировки Рико. Еще и потому, что заниматься обеим командам пришлось в одном зале.

Хьюга, похоже, отлично вошел не только в дарк-модус, но и во вкус, и гонял игроков Кайджо нещадно, игнорируя при этом попытки вывести его из себя и отвлечь. Даже Кисе заметно приуныл, когда понял, что все его ужимки и улыбки вызывают совсем не такую реакцию, как обычно. После очередного безразличного «кисезаткнись» он и вовсе как-то потускнел, а Хаякава бил рекорды по молчанию — причем на него Хьюга просто пару раз посмотрел.

А Касамацу оказался не просто двужильным — трежильным (по словам Изуки). И требовал от них всех того же самого! Гонял нещадно, прикрикивал, отправлял наворачивать круги по залу, всячески строил и читал нотации о взаимном доверии и командной игре. С одной стороны, он вроде бы и хвалил их за сплоченность, но с другой — безжалостно ругал за отсутствие техники, неправильную скорость бега и неотточенный дрибблинг. А еще зудел про уважение кохаев к семпаям и периодически выдавал всякое вроде: «Отлично, Кагами, ты хороший командный игрок, хватит прятать за собой Фурихату, и ради бога, забей уже что-нибудь кроме данка!»

Под конец они едва не падали. Киеши опустился на скамью, накинул на голову полотенце и громко вздохнул:

— Кажется, все-таки зря мы затеяли этот обмен… Розыгрыш немного не удался.

Кагами тяжело рухнул рядом и скривился:

— Да, но кто же знал, что им понравится!

*

Хьюга и Касамацу посмотрели друг на друга через поле и обменялись понимающими ухмылками. 


	3. Аомине, Акаши, Ниджимура, Киеши, Хаякава, PG

Отправляясь по спортивной стипендии на учебу в Америку, Дайки, конечно, подозревал, что может там встретить кого-то из знакомых — ну, говорят же, что мир тесный, даром что огромный, — но даже не думал, что в итоге увидит стольких сразу.

Хотя, конечно, вряд ли стоит удивляться, что встретились они все на стритбольной площадке.

Акаши окинул их внимательным взглядом, скрестил руки на груди и царственно объявил:

— Как я и планировал.

Дайки справедливо подозревал, что тот врет, но озвучивать эти мысли благоразумно поостерегся. Мало ли, а вдруг это опять спровоцирует резкое переключение личностей-настроений… Ножницы в свое время запомнили все.

А вот спутник Акаши, похоже, особым инстинктом самосохранения не отличался, потому что громко фыркнул:

— Ну да, конечно. Как выбрал для поступления Стэнфорд — так сразу и придумал для себя идеальную сборную команду! — скривился он, прокручивая на пальце мяч.

Своего первого капитана из Тейко Дайки в результате узнал только по голосу и благодаря этой гримасе. Ниджимура перекрасился в блондина, изрядно вырос и стал больше похож на европейца.

— Именно так, — невозмутимо кивнул Акаши вместо того, чтобы покарать кого-либо.

— Здорово! — широко улыбнулся Киеши. Вот он как раз, похоже, ни капли не переменился. — Не думал, что мы снова встретимся на одной баскетбольной площадке… Но это же такой шанс поиграть снова, всем вместе!

Дайки лениво зевнул — больше для вида — и выразительно покосился на его колено. Какое там хоть было? Левое? Правое?

— Тебе играть-то вообще можно?

Улыбка Киеши даже не дрогнула:

— Конечно! Я уже давно прошел реабилитацию, просто остался здесь на учебу.

Толпившаяся неподалеку команда местных парней — Дайки уже не первый день наблюдал за ними на этой площадке, и играли они вполне неплохо, — бросала на них мрачные взгляды. Один из них скомкал жестяную банку из-под пива, метко зашвырнул в урну и громко сказал:

— Последнее время к нам понаехало слишком много узкоглазых!

Даже по-прежнему скудных познаний Дайки в английском хватило, чтобы понять эту фразу. Он рванул вперед, даже не успев понять, что делает, но Киеши с обидной легкостью удержал его за плечо и покачал головой.

А Акаши медленно повернулся и так же медленно улыбнулся.

В следующее мгновение на площадку влетел запыхавшийся тип, бесцеремонно таща за воротник лидера американцев, который, кажется, отходил за пивом.

— Я его подобларррррррррр!!! — смутно знакомый ор прогремел по улице.

Дайки недоверчиво уставился на крикуна, ковыряя в ухе. Кажется, этот шумный чувак был из Кайджо? И правда как-то многовато совпадений…

— Спасибо, Мицухиро, — спокойно поблагодарил Акаши, оглянулся на остальных, снова улыбнулся и приказал: — Давайте им тоже покажем наш японский баскетбол.


	4. дарк!Хьюга, Аомине, Хайзаки, Ханамия, Рико, приглашенные звезды, PG

Первым Хьюге попался Аомине. Почему-то он задержался в раздевалке, а потом мялся на выходе, будто ждал кого-то. Треснуть его по голове и накинуть опрометчиво забытый кем-то мешок для мячей оказалось проще простого.

Хьюга даже удивился.

Он оттащил мешок на пару кварталов от стадиона и остановился, переводя дыхание. Пожалуй, нужно найти кого-то, кто потащит мешок дальше... И на трибунах Хьюга видел подходящего кандидата. И был уверен, что тот далеко не ушел.

Он немного побродил по округе и в самом деле наткнулся на Хайзаки. Тот выглядел так, будто собирался драться. И тоже кого-то ждал.

— Эй ты! — позвал его Хьюга. — Сюда подошел. Быстро.

— Э, ты чего? — удивился Хайзаки. — Совсем страх потерял?

Он сжал кулаки и двинулся к Хьюге. Наглая мелюзга.

— Заткнись и слушай, когда с тобой семпай разговаривает! — потребовал Хьюга, прикидывая, в какую ногу его пинать. — Давно не били, что ли, раз ты наглый такой?!

Под его взглядом Хайзаки немного сник, пожал плечами и посмотрел так, что Хьюга понял — угадал. Этим надо было пользоваться.

Выпущенный из мешка Аомине посмотрел на Хайзаки, потом на Хьюгу и пожал плечами.

— Делать-то что надо, — он почесал в затылке, а потом добавил, стоило на него внимательно посмотреть, — семпай?

— Сейчас мы с вами пойдем и попрощаемся с нашими сегодняшними соперниками, — сообщил им Хьюга, оглядываясь. Ему казалось, что в тенях позади их троицы крадется кто-то еще.

Он поправил сверкнувшие очки и потер хрустнувшую шею.

— Как скажете, семпай! — хором заявили Хайзаки и Аомине и синхронно отшатнулись от Хьюги.

— Вот так бы всегда, — Хьюга довольно улыбнулся.

Идти оставалось совсем немного, когда они втроем обогнали кого-то подозрительно знакомого.

Хьюга сначала внимания не обратил, прошел мимо. А потом услышал за спиной мерзкий смешок и велел, не оборачиваясь:

— Взять.

Взятый Ханамия оказался сговорчивым. Хьюга даже пересказал ему цель их сегодняшней вечерней прогулки.

— И как ты Бармаглотов сюда приведешь? — скептически спросил Ханамия после минутной паузы. — У тебя неплохие методы, я не ожидал, но тут надо действовать тоньше. Пусть она, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону подозрительной тени, которая кралась за ними от стадиона, — их выманит.

Тень выругалась голосом Рико.

Хьюга заколебался. Отомстить зарвавшимся американцам все еще хотелось безумно, но он не мог, просто не мог втягивать в это Рико.

К счастью, тут рядом снова зашевелились тени. Запахло чем-то приторно-сладким.

— Я прошу прощения, — сказала одна из теней, знакомым жестом поправляя очки. — Но это место занято. Нами и нашей тонной гнилых ананасов. Поищите себе другое.


	5. разные персонажи, намек на ВакаСаку и ИмаКасу, за кадром NC-столько-не-живут

Они все встретились на одной стритбольной площадке, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам и подталкивая друг друга. Голые ветви деревьев тревожно скрипели у них над головами, ветер нес по небу тяжелые черные тучи, и дневной свет казался каким-то тусклым, безжизненным. Словно сама природа тоже чувствовала: все кончено.

Ужасающая команда, монструозная по своей силе и совершенно безумная, невозможная, явилась буквально из ниоткуда и всего за неделю победила их всех. Не просто победила — сокрушила, разбила вдребезги без шанса на пощаду, так, что не оставалось ни малейшей надежды на реванш.

И теперь она готовилась явиться за своей платой.

Первые холодные капли сорвались с небес на землю, заставляя вжимать головы в плечи, но вдалеке забрезжила узкая полоска золотого сияния.

Время пришло.

Они растерянно переглянулись, ища друг у друга поддержки.

— Это… это… это же пятикисие!!! — в благоговейном ужасе выдохнул Сакурай.

Хмурый Вакамацу пихнул его себе за спину.

— Знаешь, Касамацу-кун, — задумчиво начал Имаеши, протирая очки, — похоже, нам пора прятать от твоего кохая всех остальных наших кохаев. И самим прятаться.

Касамацу посмотрел на горизонт, нахмурился и мрачно заключил:

— Поздно.

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам той статьи, когда сейю разных персонажей спросили, какие бы дримтимы они собрали XD


End file.
